Chanel Oberlin Wiki:Chat Rules
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for using the chat feature of this wiki. To join chat you must have at least 15 GOOD mainspace edits. This is to prevent socks and trolls. Source: The Walking Dead Wiki. No Spamming The definition of spam is: irrelevance or unsolicited messages sent through the internet. Even if it something as small as a single letter, it could be classified as spam. Spam clogs up the chat room and could mean important questions and messages get missed. Classifications *Spam can exist in almost any form, even something as simple as a single letter. *Spam can also mean posting the same message over and over again. If you believe your message isn't getting seen or heard, then private message one of the mods or someone you want to tell. However, irrelevant messages constantly posted will not be tolerated, as they clog up the chat. *Spam can also be just randomly typing letters over and over again; for example: Akhdhfyr esifjfhfh. These messages will not be tolerated. *Spam will not be tolerated if it is done on other wiki chats as well. This makes all of our wiki users look unprofessional, and the users involved will be punished. Consequences *Spamming the chat once will usually result in a friendly warning by a chat moderator. **Continuing to spam the chat despite being told to desist will result in you being kicked from the conversation. **If said person returns and still doesn't desist from spamming the chat, then the consequences will be a two hour ban from chat, maybe more. *The next day, after receiving a friendly warning, if said person spams the chat again, then they will receive a formal warning from an administrator on their talk page. **Should they spam the chat the next day as well, they will be banned from the wiki for one month by an administrator. *Should a user spam another wiki's chat, or the wiki itself, they will be given a friendly warning by a chat moderator or administrator. **If they continue to spam wiki chats, they will be given a ban of two weeks, on both the wiki and chat. No Harassment Using the chat feature of this wiki to harass other users is wrong. It will not be tolerated at all within the chat room. If you get harassed via private message, let the moderators know. Do not fight back. Fighting back could get you in just as much trouble, maybe even more, depending on the seriousness of the situation. Classifications *Directing foul language or swearing at another user whilst they're online is not permitted. **Swearing on its own is allowed, just do not direct it towards other users of the wiki. *Insulting other users on chat is not permitted. Consequences *Swearing at other users will result in immediately being kicked from the conversation, possibly a two hour ban if it is serious enough. **Coming back and insulting/using vulgar language towards other users will result in an official warning by an administrator on their talk page and a ban from chat. *Insulting other users will result in a warning by a chat moderator. **Continuing to insult users will result in a ban chosen by the respective chat moderator. *Joking around is okay, as long as the user at the butt end of the joke knows it is a joke. **However, using a joke as an excuse to target or to be rude to other users is not permitted and said users will be warned. No Spoilers Spoiling an episode/issue/novel that has not reached the legal release date on the main chat will not be tolerated. Small spoilers like appearances are less serious and are less likely to get you banned, but big spoilers like deaths are not permitted and will result in said users being swiftly banned. Classifications *Rumors are allowed to be posted on main chat, as they do not spoil anything directly. *Small spoilers like when certain characters appear will be tolerated, but not totally accepted. *Spoilers such as deaths and plot synopsis are not allowed and will result in a swift ban from the chat. Think about it: they aren't going to get that experience back without knowing the outcome. *All spoilers, even big ones (e.g. deaths) are allowed through the PM (Private Message) system, but only if the user has consented to wanting to know the spoiler. Consequences *Spoiling a death will result in a swift two hour ban, maybe more depending on how important the character is. Once again, rumoring a death is fine, but providing evidence will result in you being banned from chat and a warning on your talk page by an administrator. *Spoiling deaths from other TV shows or media to people who haven't seen it yet is usually frowned upon, and will result in said user being warned by a chat moderator. **Continuing to spoil will result in a ban. Category:Help Category:Policy Category:Browse